Twisted
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: BL. AU. 'Gadis' bertudung merah itu melaksanakan perintah ibunya seperti biasanya, mengirimkan kue untuk makan siang pada sang nenek yang tinggal di tengah hutan sana. Tapi bertemu seorang pemburu seharusnya ada di bagian akhir menurut cerita aslinya.


"Langsung ke rumah nenek ya!"

"Iya, Bu!"

Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu, berjalan menjauh dari rumahnya dengan baju yang biasa dia pakai—gaun merah pendek dengan tudung kepala yang hampir menutupi dahinya. Dia memacu langkahnya agak cepat, ingin segera lepas dari pandangan ibunya yang terus menatapnya dari jendela depan rumah; seolah memastikan bahwa dirinya benar-benar pergi ke rumah sang nenek dan bukannya kabur.

Kue yang terletak di keranjang rotannya terlihat tidak serapi tadi, efek dari langkah kakinya yang hampir menyerupai orang berlari. Sampai di pinggir hutan terlarang, langkahnya terhenti. Dia menoleh kanan-kiri sebelum memasuki hutan tersebut dengan santai.

"Aww!" serunya refleks saat ada rumput yang tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit kakinya yang terluka. Dia segera berjongkok dan mengusap luka yang belum sepenuhnya kering. Bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar dia gigit, merasa perih karena lukanya hampir terbuka lagi.

Akashi menyesali hidupnya. Ingin sekali dia kabur dari rumahnya atau setidaknya bertemu dengan sang ayah yang entah berada di mana sekarang. Dia tidak mau terus disakiti karena terlahir sebagai laki-laki. Dia tidak suka gaun, dia tidak suka _make up_ , dia tidak suka berbicara dengan nada seperti seorang perempuan.

Dia laki-laki, tentu saja dia ingin hidup seperti laki-laki yang sewajarnya. Kalau memang sejak awal ibunya menginginkan anak perempuan, kenapa ketika dia lahir ibunya tidak langsung membunuhnya saja? Setidaknya biarkan dia mati lebih cepat dibanding dibunuh pelan-pelan seperti ini.

Dan hari ini sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Pemuda itu mengantar kue untuk makan siang sang nenek yang tinggal di tengah hutan sana. Kemarin-kemarin dia tak sempat mengantar makan siang untuk neneknya, Akashi terjatuh dan terluka cukup parah di dalam hutan sampai-sampai berjalan pun susah. Ditambah lagi kuenya juga berhamburan ke tanah—tak layak makan.

Alhasil tubuhnya pun menerima beberapa luka baru.

Kehidupannya memang tak seindah cerita negeri dongeng ...

 **X.x.X**

 **Twisted**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **BL, AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **BL. AU. 'Gadis' bertudung merah itu melaksanakan perintah ibunya seperti biasanya, mengirimkan kue untuk makan siang pada sang nenek yang tinggal di tengah hutan sana. Tapi bertemu seorang pemburu seharusnya ada di bagian akhir menurut cerita aslinya.**

 **A/N: Little Red Riding Hood adalah hasil karya Charles Perrault. Peran Nijimura juga terinspirasi dari** _ **fanarts**_ **NijiAka 60min.**

 **X.x.X**

Meski ibunya sudah menyuruhnya langsung ke rumah nenek tanpa perlu berhenti atau melakukan hal lain, nyatanya dia sekarang malah berhenti untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon rindang. Akashi menatap kakinya yang beradu dengan tanah—"Aku ingin sekali memakai celana ..."

Seekor burung hinggap di atas kepalanya, bersenandung merdu sampai-sampai membuatnya melukiskan sebuah senyuman tipis yang sudah jarang dia perlihatkan.

"Aah, terima kasih, burung cantik," katanya sembari mengelus bulu burung tersebut.

Burung berwarna putih keemasan itu pergi dan datanglah seekor kelinci manis yang bermain di dekat tangannya. Mengendus-ngendusn sebelum membenamkan kepalanya di lengan sang Akashi muda.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" candanya sembari tertawa kecil. Dia mengangkat kelinci tersebut dan memeluknya lembut, mengusap rambut halusnya perlahan penuh kasih sayang.

Gara-gara burung dan kelinci tadi, kini banyak binatang yang menghampiri Akashi dan bermain dengannya. Pemuda itu sendiri sebenarnya tidak keberatan, justru dia merasa senang karena akhirnya dia merasa seperti memiliki teman. Dia terus bermain tanpa sadar matahari mulai condong ke arah barat.

"Teman-teman, kupikir aku harus pergi. Kalau aku telat bisa-bisa aku dimarahi," Akashi berdiri sembari menepuk-nepuk bagian bajunya yang kotor, "nanti kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi, ya."

Senyumnya yang semanis madu membuat semua binatang yang tadi bermain dengannya tampak berseru senang.

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Di tengah perjalanan, dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang pemburu yang sedang mengelap senapan panjangnya. Akashi menatap pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah sebelum akhirnya menatap wajah si pemburu muda itu.

"H-hai," katanya tanpa sadar.

Pemburu yang berada di akhir usia belasannya itu mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tersenyum miring sebelum berdiri dan menyapa balik pemuda merah itu. "Hai juga. Sedang apa di hutan sendirian seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Keranjang rotannya diangkat. "Mengantar kue untuk nenekku."

"Makan siangkah?"

"Iya," netra merahnya curi-curi pandang pada senapan hitam yang dipegang oleh pemburu tersebut, "kau pemburu?"

"Iya, aku sedang memburu rusa untuk makan siang. Tapi dari tadi tak ada satupun rusa yang kulihat," dahi pemburu itu mengerut menatap pakaian yang dipakai Akashi, "kau laki-laki, kan? Kenapa pakai gaun?"

Napasnya tercekat tiba-tiba. Dia melemparkan pandangannya ke segala arah, ke mana pun asal tidak menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aa, tunggu. Jangan-jangan kau itu 'gadis bertudung merah' yang sering dibicarakan banyak orang ya?"

"Eh?"

"Perkenalkan, aku Nijimura Shuuzou. Aku anak kota sih sebenarnya, tapi sering bermain di sini. Namamu siapa?"

Biasanya Akashi akan langsung kabur begitu ada orang yang menanyakan namanya, apalagi ketika orang tersebut tahu kalau dia bukan anak perempuan. Tapi kali ini berbeda, dia masih berdiri di tempatnya dan malah menjawab dengan lancar, "Akashi Seijuurou."

Pemuda bernama Nijimura itu tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Akashi lembut. "Salam kenal, Akashi. Tapi kupikir sekarang jam makan siang hampir habis, kau harus segera bertemu nenekmu."

"Oh iya! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Aku permisi dulu, Tuan," Akashi berlari cepat, berdoa semoga saja tidak ada halangan lainnya sebelum dia sampai di rumah sang nenek.

Dan sepuluh meter kemudian, harapannya dihancurkan begitu saja. Setelah tadi dia bertemu dengan seorang pemburu, kini dia dihadang oleh seekor serigala besar berwarna hitam.

"Halo, gadis manis~!" urat-urat di dahinya muncul. Apa tadi katanya?

"Apa?" jawabnya ketus tak peduli.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu, cantik. Kau mau ke mana hmm?" serigala itu maju satu langkah, membuat Akashi juga mundur satu langkah.

"Aku mau ke rumah nenekku. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ho, tidak apa-apa. Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan~" dan serigala itu pun langsung pergi, tanpa Akashi tahu bahwa dia mengambil jalan pintas untuk ke rumah nenek si pemuda.

(Sesampainya di sana, belum sempat si nenek terkejut, tubuh ringkihnya sudah ditelan bulat-bulat oleh serigala kejam itu. Setelah itu, serigala tersebut menyamar menjadi nenek Akashi dengan baju tidur yang diambilnya dari lemari. Dia berbaring di atas kasur dan menarik selimutnya sampai hidung. Dia juga berpura-pura sakit agar suaranya tersamarkan.)

Pemuda merah itu menggelengkan kepalanya lelah sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju rumah neneknya yang tak terlalu jauh lagi dari sana. Keranjang rotannya terayun seiring kakinya yang dipacu cepat. Tak apalah kali ini kuenya hancur berantakan, tapi setidaknya dia harus sampai ke rumah neneknya saat waktu makan siang masih ada.

Rumah neneknya kini sudah ada di depan mata. Dirinya menghela napas lega. Dengan langkah ringan, dia berjalan mendekat dan mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

 _Tok. Tok._

"Nenek! Seijuurou datang!"

"Iya, sayang—uhuk, uhuk—masuk saja. Pintunya tidak dikunci—uhuk."

Alisnya menyatu curiga. Sejak kapan neneknya sakit? Seingatnya, neneknya itu adalah orang yang jarang sakit, ibunya pun tidak memberitahu apa-apa soal sakit yang diderita si nenek. Kalau neneknya batuk, seharusnya, kan dia dibawakan makanan lain, bukan kue manis seperti ini.

Sempat dia berpikir untuk kembali pulang, tapi membayangkan hukuman yang akan dia terima di rumah nanti dia tentu lebih memilih untuk tetap di sini.

Dengan ragu, Akashi membuka pintu tersebut. "Nenek?"

"Iya, nak. Sini, nenek agak sakit—uhuk, uhuk." Akashi melangkah takut-takut. _Sejak kapan tubuh nenek jadi sebesar itu?_

"Nek, nenek baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja—uhuk, uhuk. Hanya sakit biasa kok."

Alih-alih menjawab, Akashi menghela napas berat. Dia memutuskan untuk meletakkan kuenya di atas meja makan terlebih dahulu baru menghampiri sang nenek. _Mungkin saja nenek memang sakit, kemarin-kemarin, kan aku tak ke sini._

Pemuda merah itu sibuk menata kue-kuenya di piring tanpa sadar serigala yang menyamar itu bangkit dan mengendap-ngendap ke belakangnya. Kedua tangannya yang besar dan berkuku runcing sudah terangkat ke udara, siap mencengkeram Akashi. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan air liur yang menetes; membayangkan betapa lezatnya daging 'si gadis bertudung merah' tersebut.

Saat kedua tangan serigala itu hampir menyentuh tubuh si pemuda, terdengar suara tembakan yang diikuti dengan suara pecahnya kaca.

Juga suara sesuatu yang besar jatuh ke lantai.

Akashi Seijuurou berbalik dan mendapati serigala yang hampir memakannya tadi tertembak di bagian dada. Matanya membelalak horor dan kakinya membeku di tempat. Otaknya masih belum bisa memproses apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Dan pintu rumah pun terbuka tiba-tiba.

"Akashi, kau baik-baik saja?!"

Dengan susah payah, pemuda merah itu menolehkan kepalanya. Dia mendapati Nijimura, pemburu yang tadi sempat dia temui, berdiri di sana dan menatapnya lega. Akashi tak tahu harus berekspresi apa kali ini karena pemburu tadi sudah lebih dulu menangkap tubuhnya yang jatuh lemas dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" bisiknya lembut. Yang ditanya mengangguk lemah.

"Nenekku ... nenekku bagaimana?" tanyanya masih dalam keadaan syok.

Nijimura menatap sekilas serigala yang kini bermandikan cairan darah tersebut sebelum kembali mendaratkan netranya pada pemuda yang dia peluk. "Maafkan aku, tapi mungkin nenekmu yang ditelan olehnya juga ikut tertembak."

"Jadi nenekku juga mati?" Akashi menggigit bibirnya takut. Dia mencengkeram bagian depan baju yang dipakai oleh si pemburu muda itu. "Bagaimana ini? Ibu bisa marah ... aku pasti dihukum lagi ... hukuman yang lebih berat ... aku takut ..."

Pemilik nama Shuuzou di sana mendekap si pemuda lebih erat sembari mengelus punggung kecil yang kini bergetar panik ketakutan. "Hei, tenanglah."

"Tidak ... aku tidak mungkin tenang ... ibuku ... nanti dia—"

"Mau kabur bersamaku?" tawar Nijimura yang berhasil membuat Akashi menatap dirinya. "Apa?"

"Selain rumor soal 'gadis bertudung merah', aku juga sempat dengar tentang seorang ibu yang selalu menyiksa anaknya. Aku ini sering bermain ke desa-desa juga lho. Kupikir itu rumor bohongan, tapi tadi saat aku melihat cara berjalanmu dan luka-luka di tubuhmu, aku jadi berpikir bahwa itu kau."

Akashi mengunci bibirnya, terlalu terkejut atas cerita yang baru didengarnya ini.

"Ayahmu Akashi Masaomi, kan? Dia bekerja di tempatku sebagai koki. Dia tak berani pulang karena ... uh yah ... dia bilang sih ... karena takut pada istrinya."

"Ayah?"

"Iya. Nanti kita bertemu ayahmu, ya."

Pemuda itu menatap Nijimura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Tuan tidak bohong, kan?"

"Tentu saja, buat apa aku bohong. Aku bukan orang yang sok pahlawan lalu menipu atau meminta balas budi. Kekayaanku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhanku. Aku tidak butuh—"

Ucapannya terputus oleh pelukan yang diterimanya tiba-tiba. Akashi berucap gembira dengan senyum yang kini terpatri di bibirnya. "T-terima kasih! Terima kasih juga telah menyelamatkanku!"

"Ah iya, sebagai Pangeran dari Kerajaan Teikou, ini memang tugasku kok. Aku, kan calon raja."

"Oh, begitu—APA?!"

Nijimura meloloskan tawa renyah. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan Akashi dan mengajaknya berdiri. Sekali lagi dia menatap tubuh kaku serigala itu. "Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada mereka. Bagaimana ini?"

"Entahlah," Akashi menjawab ragu, "kita harus keluarkan nenek dulu lalu menguburnya, kan? Bangkai serigala itu kita buang saja ke suatu tempat."

"Hm, oke. Sebentar, aku ambil kapak dulu." Pemburu, yang sebenarnya adalah pangeran, itu pun hendak berbalik ketika lengannya tiba-tiba saja ditahan.

"Umm ... habis itu ... pangeran akan menepati janjinya, kan? Membawaku pergi dan mempertemukanku dengan ayah?"

Kedua sudut bibir pangeran tertarik beberapa mili. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat bibir pemuda yang menahan lengannya.

"Iya. Kalau kau mau cepat beres, bantu aku."

Akashi membalas senyumannya. Dia berjalan mengikuti Nijimura yang menghampiri kudanya. Dia terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. "Pangeran, kenapa Anda tahu—"

"Soal rumah nenekmu? Itu sih tadi kebetulan ingat soal rumor itu. Begitu melihat tubuhmu yang dipenuhi luka dan ingat nama 'Akashi'mu, aku langsung panik dan akhirnya mengikutimu," dia mengambil satu kapak yang lebih kecil lalu memberikannya pada Akashi, "kenapa? Tidak suka kuselamatkan?"

Pemuda merah itu menggembungkan pipinya sekilas. "Mana ada orang yang tidak suka diselamatkan. Kalau Pangeran tadi tidak menembak serigala itu, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini."

"Hm," balas Nijimura singkat sembari memanggul kapaknya. Dia berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh Akashi di belakangnya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih," bisik Akashi yang hanya bisa didengar oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kalau mau berterima kasih, lebih baik kau jadi permaisuriku saja. Katanya mahkota tidak akan diturunkan kepadaku kecuali aku sudah punya pasangan. Menyebalkan sekali, kan—Akashi?"

Akashi terdiam di sana, dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata yang terbelalak lebar.

"A-APAAN-APAAN ITU?!"

...

Semoga kalian tidak lupa kenapa kalian membawa kapak ya. Sebelum malah membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak, masih ada tiga urusan yang harus kalian urusi. Mengeluarkan nenek Akashi, menguburkannya, dan membuang serigala itu ke suatu tempat.

Oke?

 **Owari**

Halo!

SALAHKAN DAKU YANG SEENAKNYA MEMBUAT CERITA "LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD" JADI SEPERTI INI. Ku memang salah.

Dan apa itu ada _fluff-fluff_ nggak jelas di akhir kayak gitu hah. Rencana awalnya, kan nggak kayak gitu. Ah ya sudahlah.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
